


Walking A Tightrope

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bi kelly aldrich, fuck campbell, it's............. not a good relationship., lesbian elle tomkins, referenced abuse, the kelley comes in later, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: This is basically a writing of how, ideally I'd like things to happen in terms of the Elle\Campbell storyline. I'll very likely add more of the characters as I go, but I'm already overselling the currently non-existent Elley content. Not for profit, I am not affiliated with the show, etc, etc. I will not include explicit depictions of abuse of any kind, but there are references, as well as being inside the mind of Elle while around her abuser.





	Walking A Tightrope

Elle looks in the mirror.  
She sees pale skin, albeit slightly red from the crying.  
She has long sleeves and jeans, so she looks fine.  
It's what's under them, though.  
It started with the drowning. She'd tried to write it off as a joke, but she felt chills when he got into bed with her.  
The next time, it was because she forgot to turn the stove on.  
The next, it was because she was in the way.  
It's been 6 months, and Elle isn't sure if she can take it any longer. She feels like a prisoner. She knows what Campbell is capable of- what he did do, to Charlie.  
She hadn't brought up the topic since the last time. The last time was especially bad.  
If she had any way of expressing everything inside, she kept thinking, maybe she'd be able to cope with it better. But if she had a journal of any kind, he'd find it. She couldn't tell anyone, she had no friends, Campbell barely let her leave the house, and as he said. No one would believe her.  
Looking in the mirror now feels so much worse than it ever did when her main concern was ballet- being perfect, composed, always poised. Because now she just tries to stay out of his way. But the smallest of things will tip him over the edge, and the stakes feel so much higher than ballet school. She doesn't know if she's scared he'll kill her... or scared that he won't. That he'll do worse. She knows him.

It's Tuesday, she thinks. She barely keeps track anymore. Every day is trying to tread around Campbell perfectly, say the right things, keep her feelings on the inside. Sometimes it's not so bad. In little moments he'll laugh with her about something, but then as she watches him, she sees his eyes turn dark. He's unpredictable, and that's the only part about him Elle can predict.  
He’s watching football in the lounge, and she’s cleaning the dishes.  
Elle keeps thinking there must be a way out. Not just out of her relationship with Campbell, but out of everywhere. Out of New Ham, back home. Or maybe out of everywhere altogether.  
Her mind starts to go to this place on some days, and it’s frightening how quickly she settles into the thoughts. Elle is pulled out of her train of thought by Campbell suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist. He squeezes as she tries to laugh. It’s only Just too tight. A warning of sorts. Know your place. Behave. As he heads to the bathroom, she tries to steady her breathing. When he’s back, she smiles at him, and sits down next to him on the couch, after his insistence. It’s another day on the edge of a tightrope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make any suggestions or requests! I basically plan to write the next chapter after the thanksgiving events, but I'm going to make some twists that I probably need opinions\help with! My society tumblr is elletomkinslesbian, and the same for instagram! :D hope you like this and comment if you want!


End file.
